The Love Loneliness Brings a Gaara love story
by Nyssa zippler
Summary: you are Narumi, a young girl who has never fit in. your parents abused you since you were little, and you were allways treated like dirt by everyone. one day, you meet Gaara...and a friendship turns to love...or will it end tragicly? warning:lemon -


Chapter 1

name: Narumi

Age:15

Village:sand

Friends: your wolf demon and Gaara  
description: you live with your mom and dad who both abuse you because they hate the fact you have a demon in you, and you are very emo and felt all alone until you met Gaara, and became his only friend.

Gaara  
age: 16  
village: Sand  
Friends: Narumi

Flashback:(6 years ago)  
you are sitting on a bench crying your eyes out and holding ur bleeding arm. it hurt really bad. "Why do they hate me so much?" you whispered between sobs to yourself. you had no friends, and your parents had just thrown a kunai at you when you asked if you could start getting an allowance for all the labor they forced you to do.  
your thoughts were interrupted by a strange tingling feeling on your hurting arm. you look up to see a silvery wolf form licking the cut. u gasp as you see the cut fading away. u here a voice in your head that says "do not cry, little Narumi, for i am a demon, but i will protect you with my life. i am bound to you by the "birthmark" your parents always covered up be for you went out. i am also the reason your parents treat you so horribly, and for that i am sorry, but i shall help you in any way possable and attempt to keep you happy. now i must leave, for another being is coming this way..."  
you loudly whisper "No! Waite! don't go...ur my...my only friend..." and the wolf vanished.  
moments later a young boy with red hair walked over to a swing set and sat down on one of the two swings. You noticed he looked rather sad, and so you slowly got up and walked over to sit in the swing beside him. he never looked at you at all. you waited a moment and just as you were about to speak to him he said "Why are you here? arnt you afraid of me like everyone else?"  
"ummmmm... why should i be? u haven't done any thing to make me fear you! honestly, people don't talk to me much, so you are a refreshing change for me!"  
"yeah well...im the same way i guess...everyone runs from me...my own father tries to kill me..."  
" Oh my god yours dose to? so do my parrents!...not that its a good thing to have in commin...by the way, im Narumi. whats your name?"  
"Im Gaara."  
"OK, so Gaara, do you want to be my first friend?"  
"re...realy?"  
"yep!"  
"um, OK...shure Narumi...ill be your friend, and you will be my first friend"  
"OK! say, we should make this our meeting place! how about, every night,9 PM, right after dinner. sound good?"  
"OK...ill see you then"  
"ok...but iv got to go now...ill see you tomorrow then!"  
"ok then...bye"

Chapter 2

"Hi Gaara"you say as you sit in the swing beside your best friend.  
"hey Narumi, um, can i ask you something?"  
"Of course! You know you can ask me anything..."  
"Whydo peoplerun from us?"  
"ITS BECAUSE UR A BUNCH OF FREAKS WITH EVEN BIGGER FREAKS INSIDE OF YOU!"It was not your voice, but the voice of one of the biggest a**holes in the sand hated anything that had to do with ether of you, and loved to prove it in any way possable.  
"Shut up! We cant freaking help it!"you screamed at him, a furious look on your face and a small teardrop ruining down your face  
"EWWW! DID THAT...THING... JUST TALK TO ME? THIS WILL TEACH YOU YOU F***ING WHORE!"he pulled out a shuriken and with all his might threw it directly at you. You see your whole miserable life flash before you as you screamed. just as the shuriken was centimeters from your face, it stopped dead as it sunk into a wall of sand that had formed in front of almost fainted but Gaara caught you and helped you up.  
"No one, and i mean NO ONE EVER HURTS MY FRIEND!"yelled Gaara in a demonic voice that scared you to death. You had never herd him so pissed...  
Gaara sent his sand in a tornado toward the attacker, as he stood dumbfounded at Gaara obvious strength. before long, he was engulfed in sand and was soon being lifted up into the air with it. Gaara's outstretched hand was beginning to close up into a fist and you knew what was going to happen. you screamed for him to stop, but he was not letting the bully off the hook. the last noise the jerk made was the crunching of his bones and the loud "THUD" of him hitting the ground.  
"Gaara, NOOOOOOOOO!" you began crying. sure you hated the guy, but  
it was really hard for you to see your first murder.  
"Ga...Gaara...we...we havegot to...to leave the village...were murderers now...theyll...thell kill us..."  
you didn't have to ask twice. you and Gaara quickly stole some food and watter and left the village. you traveled a long distance until you came across an opening in the woods surrounded in dense forest. you and Gaara lay breathless on the ground next to each other. after you two caught your breath,you sat up and you and Gaara started finding fire wood. you and him got a nice small fire going and had a small dinner.  
"hey...gaara, i wanted to thank you for saving my life earlier."  
"don't worry about it, hell my sand did most of the work...thank my demon, not me."  
"still, your sand only protects the ones you care about, so really it was you,so thank you."  
after that, you went to sleep, but you didn't know Gaara watched u sleep all that night.

Chapter 3

You didn't sleep to well that night. it wasn't just the cold, hard ground you were sleeping on, but you kept having nightmares. first you kept seeing the cold, broken body of the bully. Watching him die over and over. Then, you kept having dreams that random horrible things kept happening to Gaara, most ending in his death. You awoke in tears for the sixth time that night, to see Gaara giving you a concerned look. Wate,Garra...Conserned?Is this really Gaara?you thought to yourself.  
"Are you OK?" he asked softly  
"i...im fine"  
"that sounded like a really bad dream..."  
"yeah"  
"I have them all the time, its why i don't sleep. its my demon you see..."  
"Gaara, im so sorry" You walked up to him and hugged him. when you did, you got this warm feeling inside you. you felt like as long as you kept holding him, nothing could ever go was very odd, you had hugged Gaara before, but you never felt like that.  
"Narumi, i cant breath..."  
"Oh! sorry Gaara...He heh"  
"umm, why is your face turning pink? are you feeling well?"  
"I AM?I mean... i am? oh um...ya im fine... uh, let's go find food shall we? and i need a bath... ill be back soon, im going to go wash up in that stream over there."  
You dash away toward the stream as Gaara shrugs his shoulders and mumbles something under his breath.  
"oh god...what the f*** just happened there?" u asked yourself  
"well you two make a cute couple hehehe"you here as your wolf demon appears.  
"d***it Ookami! what do you mean and don't sneak up on me like that!"  
" Remember, i feel the same emotions you do, even if i know what those feelings are and you don't, like in this case. In this case, you are in love with Gaara."  
"I know i like him but...i just cant! hes my only friend, and if something happens, well i just lost all i have left."  
"look, when you were sleeping, an i know you hate it when i do this but, i snuck into Gaara's body and, he has the same feelings for you Narumi! you really should talk to him, it would really make him happy..."  
"OK, ill think about it. Happy now?"  
"yes. Good girl."  
"Wait shouldn't i be saying that to you?"  
"Don't even go there Narumi...ill let you take your bath now. have fun with Gaara...heheheheheee"  
the wolf vanished and you hid behind a tree to get undressed. you slowly stepped into the small creek and shivered for a second until you got use to the temperature. after that, it was quite pleasant. you finished bathing and got out and got dressed. you walked over toward the campfire and sat a little closer to Gaara than usual. you had some roasted deer Gaara killed for breakfast. as you ate, you started to grant Ookam's wish.  
"um Gaara, how do you feel about me?"  
"umm well to tell you the truth, lately my feelings have changed for you. i feel warm, and, what others call "Happiness"."  
"Gaara, i feel the same. Gaara, you know how i have attempted to describe love to you? well do you think you love me?"  
"ya, and i have for a while actually"  
Gaara started blushing. it was freaking ADORABLE! the sight of it made you blush as well, and so you hugged him and burred your face in his chest as you softly said" i love you too, Gaara"  
at this, he took his hand under your chin, and kissed you softly on the lips. you blushed like mad, and kissed him back. but just when you were about to pull away, he started kissing you over and over as you slowly melt into the kiss, and before you knew it, he was holding you close to him and he slipped his tung into the kiss, as did you.  
10 mints later you broke the kiss because you herd voices in the woods behind you. you quickly grabbed what Gaara couldn't and climbed a tree and started jumping branch to branch just as 3 ninja scouts emerged into the opening that you were in seconds beforehand and you and Gaara giggled as you held hands an you jumped tree to tree in search of a new hiding place.

Chapter 4

You and Gaara continued jumping hand in hand for hours. soon, you were getting very tired. Gaara must have noticed you weren't gripping the tree as well with your chakra, and slowed down a bit. eventually he stopped and picked you up and carried you bridle style threw the trees. you came across a small river and decided to rest near it. soon after, Gaara discovered a small cave behind a waterfall, and you made the opening your camp. it was amazingly dry, but a little chilly. you both build a fire in the cave and cuddle close together. it was the happiest moment of your life. you never felt so warm and safe. u both were staring dreamily into the fire when Gaara softly started kissing your neck. u giggled a little because it tickled a little. then, he started kissing a little harder, then sunk his teeth into your neck softly. that set you off. you softly let out a moan and just melted into his arms. he turned you around and started to kiss your lips and gently bit your bottom lip. you aloud his tung entrance and he quickly dove in. he kissed you with so much passion, so much love. he ran his fingers Threw your hair and was playing with the bottom of your shirt. he started rubbing your sides and making your shirt move with his hands. then, he stopped messing around and pulled it off. even tho it was cold in the cave, you began to grow hotter and hotter. he held you close, and soon was playing with your bra clasp. he struggled with it for a Minuit and gave up, and grabbed a nearby kunai and cut it off of you."all tho that was kinda kinky, that WAS my favorite bra..." you softly giggled  
"sorry" Gaara mumbled as he started to softly massage your breasts. your breathing was starting to get heaver and heaver, and soon you got jealous of his shirt. you grabbed the kunai Gaara used on your bra and cut off his shirt."now were even" you said in a sadistic voice you never even knew had. you bit his neck as he let out a moan that was a little louder than you expected. he slammed you onto a patch of moss so it didn't hurt. he started kissing from your neck,down to your collarbone, between your breast, all the way down to the start of your slowly started to slide them off, underwear along with them. he softly kissed ur clit and came back up and kisses u deeply while playing with ur clit. he nibbled on ur tung as u kept moaning in he slowly slid a finger in you when you least expected it. god, he had long fingers! he started fingering you and you enjoyed everysecond of he slipped one more finger in you as your moans echoed around u. he nibbled at your tung and u nibbled his. you pulled his pants off to see his throbbing dick screaming for entry."come on baby, u know u want me..." u whispered in his ear  
"ya but i wanna tease u more"he smirked as he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean"Ohhh gooooddd Gaara...i don't know if i can take it..."you whimpered as he lightly brushed against your opening with his felt yourself getting wetter and wetter every second.  
"its gonna hurt...you know that right?"  
"cant hurt more than the pain my parents cause me..."you said quietly. Gaara gently pressed a finger to ur lips and softly said  
"shhhhh...dont think about that, you'll spoil the mood" he mounted u and asked u if u were ready. you silently nodded and gritted your teeth for what was about to happen. he entered u and you cried out in pain. he cradled you and kept kissing you and wiped the tears streaming down your face from pain. soon tho, the pain faded and was taken over by the most wonderful feeling you ever felt. Gaara slowly started going in and out slowly getting faster and faster.  
"mmmmmm...gaaaaarrrrraaaaaa!"  
"nnnnnnaaaarrruuummmiiiiiii! ohhh...god...you...are...soooooooo...f***ing tighttttttt..."  
you started to get a strange feeling in ur gut  
"ga...gaarraaa...i..im going to..."but before you could finish you reached your climax and so did he. you dug your nails deep into his back drawing blood and bit deep into his neck, drawing blood there as well. you both moaned loudly and he bit your neck as well also drawing blood. he collapsed next to you and held you close. you gently licked the blood off his neck and let some blood drizzle down the sides of your mouth. he licked the blood off your face and kissed you softly as you both fall asleep in each others arms. **  
**you awake the next morning to have Gaara shaking you awake."Gaara, what the..."  
"shhh...get dressed and do it quickly...we have got to go...now."  
"huh?"  
"someone is out there."  
"f***."you quickly got dressed and put out the fire. Gaara was peering threw the waterfall.  
"Narumi, we cant escape...there right outside!"  
"ummmm i think the word for this situation is...OH S***..."  
"quick, i have an idea, come with me to the back wall, ill make a wall of sand between us so maybe they will think the cave is empty."  
"oh god... i hope this works..."

Chapter 5

You both go to the back of the cave and Gaara started to make the sand wall. you herd the voices grow louder and louder. you hugged Gaara around the wasteand held him tightly. with his free hand, he held your hands knewyou were sore still from last night, but you tried to hide it. you didn't want to make him worry, but he noticed you constantly wincing in pain. you couldhardly walk, and you had marks all over your body(scratches, bites,ect). Gaara knew you couldn't fight like this.  
"hey, someone had a fire in here, and Ouch! the coals are still hot!"  
"Noroma, you dumba**, of course its still hot! its still smoldering! you didn't need to touch it!"you tried to stifle a giggle atNoroma's stupidity, whoever he was. you knew they were now in your cave. you shuddered in fear and squeezed Gaara tighter.  
"now, make yourself useful and go get...him.""uh...do i got to? i...i...uh...*cough*...*gulp*...fine..."studdered Noroma at he walked out of the cave."i know your still here... and soon, we will bring you justest for the life of my mastersson that you took. we will slay you without mercy.""gaara...i..im scaired..."you softly whisper in his ear"i know Narumi, ill protect you with my life."he whispered back. just then, you here a new set of footsteps approaching."Ah, master, i believe we have found them, or we are very close. we cant see them, but i feel your favorite jutsu may prove useful for this search, my Lord."without pause, you hear a second voice yell  
"KANPEKI SHIRYOKU!" and you look around. nothing happened."well well well. you were correct. they are here. and, it seems things just got interesting. we have to curse marked kids hidden behind a wall of sand. we have a young girl by the name of Narumi, with her wolf demon named Ookami, and Gaara, with his demon,Shukaku. looks like i can add some new demons to my collection today."  
"umm, Gaara, did he just say...?"  
"yeah, I've herd of this guy, hes killed tuns of demon carryers... like naruto and Sauske, and bounds the demons to a summoning jutsu so he can use them. hes really powerful."  
"uhhhhhhh...s**t."  
"yeah."  
"SUMMONING JUTSU 9 TAILED FOX!

Chapter 6

A huge fox appeared out of some conjured smoke and destroyed the ceiling of the cave. Gaara shielded you with his arms to protect you from any falling rocks or dirt. when everything is done falling all around you, Gaara tells you to go hide in a small crevice in the cave wall. you beg to stay and fight, but Gaara reminds you of how week you are, and you reluctantly hide. Gaara was already throwing everything he could at the fox. he used sand burial and coffin over and over, and with no effect. you clutch your fist to your mouth to keep from screaming, biting so hard blood trickles down your hand, and you never even managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and you saw the same look as you did when he killed the bully a few days ago that got you into this mess. Ookami startled you as she leaped out of you, and took on the foxes size. you never thought you would ever see her get so huge. shecharged at the beast and started tearing into the fox. she bit and scratched into its face. but even with the unreal speed she had, the fox grabbed the wolf by the neck and threw her into a cliff wall. you hear an ear shattering yelp of pain as you feel the earth shutter. Gaara continued the attack to protect you, still doing no damage as the fox continued to thrash its tails in every direction. Gaara was about out of chakra, when ,out of nowhere, Ookami jumped at the beast from the side. the whole earth shook as the two giants clashed and hit hard got off and shrunk back to her original size and limped into another crevice. Gaara took this opportunity to attack it with a sand coffin to the face. you hear a loud crunch, as blood pours out of the foxes shattered skull. the river of blood hit the "master" and sent him ran up to him and held him close to you and kissed him kissed you back with just as much passion. soon tho, you tasted blood and felt him go limp. you look over his shoulder to see master covered in blood laughing evilly. you carefully drop Gaara and start doing hand signs. you stopped halfway tho, because he hit the ground. you walked over to him and slit his throat with a kuni to ensure he was dead and ran back to Gaara. you pulled out the kuni, and quickly preformed a healing jutsu. the flesh looked fine, but you weren't to good at healing, and you feared how well you did under the might have internal held him close and began crying. he wasn't speaking. and his breath and heartbeat were faint, and still faiding."Gaara...your strong...you can make it...you will! you...you"ve got to..."you cried while holding him closer to you. then,he stopped breathing. his heart stopped. you went lightheaded."n...no...gaa...gaara...you cant..."you said as you franticly started trying to heal him. nothing happened. you tried CPR. still nothing. mouth to mouth. still nothing. now you were crying so hard, you couldn't breath."gaara...i..i cant...i cant live without you...your all i have..."you set him down and picked up a kuni. you walked to themouth of the cave at the foot of the waterfall. you lifted the dagger and just as you were about to plunge it into your broken heart, someone placed there hand on your shoulder. you turn around to have Gaara's lips crashing down on held each other close and kissed each other deeply. you were crying tears of broke the kiss and took him to the patch of moss you to had been sleeping on last night. you helped him lay down and told him to rest after loosing all that chakra and obeyed and quickly fell asleep as you headed over to treat Ookami. you reached her and she wagged her tail and jumped right back into you." wow...since when do you heal yourself girl?..."you ask as you feel someone come op from behind you and hold a kuni to your throat and his other hand covered your mouth.  
"don't move and do as i say and no one gets hurt. now come with !"

Chapter 7

you were dragged across the ground until you reached the edge of the woods you came from the day before. he picked you up and through you over his shoulder and started chakra climbing one of the trees. when he reached the top he blindfolded you and you felt him start jumping from tree to tree. you were shaking uncontrollably and crying. you already missed Gaara, and you were really worried about him. he was so weak...so helpless...  
about an hour later you felt him touch down and start walking, still carrying you. you herd a door creek open and then close behind you felt yourself get dropped roughly on the felt rough carpet beneath you. he yanked off the blindfold and you finally got a look at your captor. he was strong looking, wearing a gray coat with fur around the hood, and had red triangles on his cheeks. you could smell dog fur all around you. he looked you up and down with a lustfully look in his eyes. you were frozen with fear.  
"so then...here we are...so, you can submit and we can do this painlessly on my bed...or you can struggle and ill have to be rough and we will go down here. your choice." he told you. you shuddered. you replied to him in hatred saying  
"never in a hundred years would i cave in to you, scumbag!"  
"well your a kinky little thing aren't you? fine, you choose choice 2." as he said this little chakra strings formed around your arms and legs tying you to a few random bits of heavy furniture. he threw himself on top of you and you spat in his face. he furiously slapped you and tore at your clothing with wolf like razor sharp claws. you yelped in pain as his nails grazed your stomach and chest causing some blood to spill. he licked all the blood hungrily off ur body and started attempting to kiss you. you closed your mouth tightly not allowing him entrance. he growled at you and tightly squeezed one of your Brest, digging his claws into it. you gasped in pain as his tung quickly took the opportunity and dove in ur mouth. you bit sharply at it and you were rewarded by a yelp of pain and the taste of blood in your mouth. he gave up on kissing you and ripped off your pants. he played with your underwear before quickly slipping them off and throwing them in a random corner."you smell lovely, i could smell you miles away and i just knew i wanted a piece of you..." you wondered how the hell he smelled you that well."oh and im not the only one who wants you...oh Ackamaru! hear boy!" a small white puppy with black ears came bounding toward you. even his dog gave you a evil smile. "MAN BEAST COLAN!" his little dog then turned into a copy of him. great. two rapist. they both striped down and one started taring into one side of your neck and one on the other. they were growling the whole time, and it almost seemed like a pack of wild wolves dominating a female wolf. then you remembered Ookami. ware was she?  
you continued to struggle as the boy and his clone attacked you. the boy started getting ready to enter you when he suddenly started coughing and went limp. then, the clone transformed into its old form and ran off. you soon realized the chakra strings were gone. you tried to sit up and everything went blurry and you felt real dizzy. you tired to crawl over to a nearby couch, but just as you reached out for it, everything went dark and you fell into a deep sleep.  
you were in a bright Field filled with flowers. you and Gaara were sitting on a bench holding hands watching 3 young children, two boys and a girl, play ninja.  
"i am Haily, ninja of light!" announced the girl.  
"ya, well im Justin, ruler ninja of the darkness!" one of the boys said, sticking his tung out at Haily.  
"you only said that Cu's i said im light!"yelled Haily  
"your point? anyway, what ninja are you, Ray?"  
"uh... i duuno...ninja of...knolage?"  
"thats dumb. oh well, it will have to on Justin, lets go attack something!"  
"ya lets all jump on mom and dad!"Ray declared  
"CHARGE!"the three yelled and came running up to you. they all jumped on you and Gaara, and you all laughed and rough housed.  
you awoke, in horrible pain. the room was spinning all around you, and you were soaked in the blood from your neck. you then realized you were not alone.

Chapter 8

A small stream of sand was rubbing against your hand. it was almost like it was comforting you. god Gaara is so sweet you thought to yourself. more sand came and slid under your body tickling you as it did so. it lifted you up and carried you out the door. you were still in excruciating pain, and it wasn't long before you fainted again from blood loss.  
you awake to have three blurry figures standing over you. "oh thank god your awake!" you here and are pulled into a bone crunching hug and you make out the sweet smell of Gaara's sand.  
"GAARA I TOLD YOU TO TAKE IT EASY ON HER! she just lost a lot of blood and was seriously injured! you could damage her even more!" Gaara immediately let you go. things were slowly returning to reality now. you were in a hospital bed. the person who called off Gaara was blond with a little diamond on her forehead. the other was a much younger girl with short pink hair. " im Tsunade ,Hokageof this village. this is my apprentice Sakura. so what exactly happened? and why is Kiba dead?"  
"is Kiba the dog that tried to rape me? i don't know how the b****** died but he deserved it." you said sharply  
"my sand killed the a**hole because he hurt her. im not EVER going to let something like this happen again. im not leaving her side no matter what happens."  
"d***it... i knew i should have locked him up for a week, Kiba was in heat." Tsunade sighed. "he was such a useful member of our village, and usually a sweet boy. seems the leaf village is loosing its children left and right now days...first Sauske, then nuckleheaded naruto, now Kiba. this is really hitting the village hard. poor Hinata hasn't left her house since Naruto funeral, and i fear she is threatening to be suicidal."  
"lady Tsunade, would it be OK if i went and checked up on her? the last thing we need is another death on our hands..."  
"i suppose it wouldn't hurt, seeing the circumstances. and not to mention you are excelling in your practices..."  
"thank you my lady" and Sakura left the room in a puff of smoke.  
" now as for you two, Narumi, you are to stay here for a few days. Gaara, you are a wanted man. i have half a mind to report you to the , im feeling generous. since we have such a shortage of good ninjas, i think i can make an agreement with the two of you. if you both agree to joining a squad in our village, i can make sure all criminal records you have disappear. deal?"  
"uh im OK with that i guess" you said  
"im with her. i do what she wants." Gaara said, sitting down on your bed and taking hold of your hand.  
"well i guess its settled. welcome to the leaf village, your new home."

Chapter 9

you had to stay in the hospital for three days before you were aloud to leave. Gaara never left you for more then a few mints at a time, and even when visiting hours were over he just sunk back in through your window and crawled into bed with you. he was so cute! only thing that bugged you was that he never sleeps. hes always watching over you, and didn't want anything bad to happen to you again.  
this morning was different. today you were getting out of the hospital and getting a place to stay. you and Gaara finished filling out paperwork and went outside. you got about ten steps away from the hospital when your stomach went week. you ran to a bush nearby and puked. Gaara ran up behind you and pulled your hair back so it wouldn't get messed up.  
"*gag* um maybe my body's not used to the dirty air yet?"  
"narumi...do we need to go back in there? are you OK?"  
"im fine... i just don't like hospital food. lets just find a place to live, OK hun?"  
"OK baby"  
you took the money Tsunade gave you for an apartment and set off through the village. Gaara gave a few nasty looks at a few boys staring at your boobs, causing them to quickly dive behind some crates or into a nearby store. you giggled and leaned into him more as you walked. you found a nice 3 room apartment that was already furnished at a pretty good price. and besides, its not like you were paying the first couple of rent bills, Tsunade and Gaara cuddled on the couch for a while and you found yourself dozing off on his shoulder.  
you are tied up and hanging by a rope from the ceiling. the apartment is on fire. Gaara is lying dead on the floor and some person who's face you cant make out is poking the fire with a long stick. he takes it and uses it as a torch and walks toward you. he strikes you across the face with the burning stick, catching your hair on fire. you try to scream, but no sound comes out. your mouth fills with black smoke and you start to choke from pain and lack of air. he plunges the burning stick into your stomach and you see his face for a split second...your fathers face.  
you awake screaming causing Gaara to snap awake and yelp in pain from the high pitch of the scream right in his ear. you are drenched in sweat and your stomach feels really sore like you just got punched. your crying and shaking and holding your knees rocking back and fourth, biting your lip. then you throw up again, but all over the floor. Gaara holds you and strokes your hair trying to calm you down. what the f*** is wrong with me? you think.  
"bad dream hun?" Gaara asked in a calming concerned voice  
"no s*** f***face!" you snapped at him  
"wha...? someones moody..."  
"oh my god im sorry Gaara i didn't mean that i don't even know why i said that!" you started crying and hugged him tightly.  
"its OK Narumi...its ok...just relax and try not to think about it...alright?"he kissed you on the forehead and got up to find something to clean up the puke. you got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. you were rinsing out your hair when you felt a pair of arms snake around your waste. you looked over your shoulder to see Gaara moving in to kiss you. you kissed him back and he gently pressed you agents the wall of the shower. he slipped you tung and caressed you as you made out in the steamy shower.  
"Gaara i really still don't feel so well, can this wait till morning, please?"  
"aww but baby, iv been waiting for this since i got better..." he whispered in your ear.  
"hun if we do this now ill get sick all over you...and the whole Kiba thing still has me...a bit freaked out..."  
"ooook baby... whatever you want" he said sadly. you both finished your shower in silence and put on your robe. you went to bed with Gaara the insomniac, who didn't go back to sleep.

Chapter 10

The next morning you had to make a run to the bathroom again 2 puke. Gaara came in and gave you a concerned look as you got up.  
"babe...you really should go back to the doctor...something's not right..."  
"im fine! its just the nightmares...all the memories are just so overwhelming..."  
"whatever. well at least stay home today...can you at least do that for me?"  
"what? hell no! today were supposed to meet our team and do you know how bad it will look if i wuss out because i have a few nightmares? F*** no!"  
"oh my god Narumi you are so stubborn...well i guess thats one of the reasons i love you"he leaned in and kissed you as he said this.  
you got dressed and went out with Gaara to meet the team. you were supposed to meet on the bridge near Tsundae's office. you got there to see Sakura staring into the koi pond.  
"hey sakura..." you say as you and Gaara walk up to her  
"oh hi narumi...gaara..."  
"whats wrong?"  
"oh i just miss naruto and sauske...and now that you two are taking there places...its all starting to hit me that they really are gone..."  
"oh...im sorry this must be really hard on you..."  
"dont...dont worry about it...i guess i just need to move on...try to forget about it..."  
"so...who else is in our squad?"  
"we just have kakashi...so it will be a few hours before we get anything done..."  
"why is that?"  
"he is always late...he gets distracted too easaly...mostly by his dirty books...grr i just want to burn them!"  
"well while we wate...we should go shopping!"you suggest.  
"ya that would be great! unless Gaara doesn't want to..."  
"i don't really care...whatever Narumi wants is fine by me..."  
"OK lets go to the new mall that opened up a few blocks down recently."Sakura said and led the way to a huge mall with people poring into it.  
"hey i see Hinata and Neji over there by the entrance! we should go say hi!"  
"ummm...ok?" you say as she grabs your arm and drags you toward two people who looked blind with how there eyes were.  
"hey Neji, Hinata, this is Narumi and Gaara! they just moved here from the sand village."  
"um...nice to meet you..."said who you guessed was Hinata  
"hi."said Neji  
"hey...me Hinata and Narumi should go shopping for a bit together and you and Gaara should go do there thing so we don't bore them to death! sound good?"  
"um gaara...is that OK with you?"  
"if you are sure nothing bad will happen..."  
"hun what could possibly go wrong?"  
"famous last words..."  
"oh common you two don't be party poopers it'll be nice!"  
"k whatever..." sighed Gaara you and the girls went inside the mall. as soon as you got out of earshot you stopped."uh...what is it Narumi?" asked Hinata softly.  
"um...do you know if umm...they sell um...oh never mind..."  
"spit it out girl!" yelled Sakura.  
"...pregnancy test here?" both Hinata and Sakura went bugeyed and silent. "aaaaaannnnd THAT is exactly why i didn't want to say." you sighed.  
"um if we can get to a bathroom i can check without having to buy any...iv been trained to do this kind of stuff...and im a lot more accurate than most tests..."  
"that would be great, thanks sakura..."  
"no problem. common lets go." you went into a nearby bathroom. you waited for a few old lades to leave and Hinata pulled out some perfume and sprayed it around to get rid of the smell."eeewww... i sware... old people are already dead on the inside... and thats why they smell so bad..."  
"maby...ok Hinata go lean up against the door to keep people out. narumi...lean against the wall over there and lift up your shirt just so i can see your stomach." you did as told and Sakura placed her hands on your exposed stomach. she closed her eyes and her hands got warm and started to glow with chakra."ok...i found your heartbeat...now lets see here...um...k thats not yours...uh...ya."  
"um..what? you mean im..."  
"yep. congrats narumi..."  
"um...i think im gonna be sick now..." and you ran into one of the stalls to puke again.  
"are you OK Rumi? asked Sakura and Hinata  
"i don't *gag* know...it all*hurl* depends on what Gaara thinks...*gag*"  
"rumi...if he doesn't like it...we will MAKE him like it. right Nata?"  
"r...right!"  
"thanks guys" you say as you grab a paper towel to wipe your face with.  
you went shopping and you couldn't help but glance through the baby cloths section. you occasionally herd Sakura and Hinata giggle but you tried to ignore it. eventually you found Gaara and Neji in the electronics area."hey baby" you say as you hug Gaara. "um... i need to talk to you...alone."  
"shure..."you led him a few isles away from the group.  
"um sweatheart...you love me..right?"  
"ya hun you know that...whats wrong?"  
"you know...you would make a great dad!" you say quickly  
"are you saying you want to try to get pregnant?"  
"um...no trying needed."  
"...wow...great..."he sighed.  
"oh no...gaara...i thought you wouldn't mind..."  
"ya well i do."he said coldly. you started to cry. you tried to hide it...but couldn't. Gaara walked away. you went back to the group and kept crying. Sakura and Hinata ran over to you and hugged you tightly. Neji just looked confused.  
"um...ill contact Kakashi and tell him we wont be able to see him today. lets all go back to my place OK? Neji you can come and if Narumi says so we'll explain"

Chapter 11

Sakura and Hinata guided you to her house. you were crying so hard you couldn't see, and you were stumbling all over the place. you got to her house and they set you down on the couch. Sakura went into the other room while Hinata whispered what had happened to you to Neji. Sakura came back into the room carrying a large bottle and 4 shot glasses. she filled one up with the clear fluid and handed it to you.  
"umm...wont that hurt the baby?" you asked?  
"my mom drank all the time when she was pregnant with me and i came out fine...i just wouldn't do it allot if i were you. tonight i think its safe to do it since your not that far along and most babies are made when your drunk so..." you grabbed the glass and just through it back. it burned going down.  
"um...sakura...what is this stuff?"  
"its called Socki...my mom hid it under the sink...its really strong stuff...u guys want some?" Hinata shook her head no but Neji grabbed a glass and handed it to Sakura. you drank another glass and you started to feel a little lightheaded. Neji drank 3 and started smiling allot. after another 2 you completely forgot about Gaara. you all sat on the floor in a circle and decided to play truth or dare. what could it hurt?  
"truth" said Hinata  
"god your such a chicken Nata" said Sakura drinking her 7th shot."k...is it true you had sex with naruto?"  
"oh...uh..."and she started blushing like crazy.  
"ill take that as a yes...wow i was kinda kidding to...k your turn to ask."  
"oh...ok...um...narumi truth or dare?"  
"umm..." you thought for a moment,"dare?"  
"ok...i dare you to...streek through the house naked!"she said  
"um hinata...are you sure you haven't been drinking to? that is so unlike you to say something like that" said Neji suspiciously  
"im sure!" she said but you noticed her push something clear and shinny behind her.  
"oh god do i have to?" you wined  
"YES i mean um your the one who said dare" Neji blushed  
"horny little devil are we Neji?" you said raising an eyebrow. you got up n stumbled to a nearby closet and got in to take off your cloths. you came out and tried to cover yourself with your hair and hands, witch didn't help much. you darted back into the closet and started getting dressed. Just as you got back in you felt like you were being watched. you just couldn't shake the feeling until you were fully dressed. you got back out to see that Neji wasn't there."wheres Neji?"  
"oh he went to the bathroom" replied Sakura  
"probably jer..."  
"HINATA!" you and Sakura say at the same time  
"well Neji did you wash your hands? don't want them to be all sticky do we?" you said  
"ha-ha very funny and i wasn't doing that. ahh i love being a ninja..."  
"neji..did...did you do what i think you did?" asked Hinata.  
"perhaps..."  
"you perv!"  
"Waite what did he do?" you interrupted  
"Byakugan" said Hinata as Neji smirked  
"what dose it do?" you asked  
"it allows him to see through stuff...like the closet wall."  
"woooowwww Neji..."  
"anyway...narumi your turn..."  
"k um Neji truth or dare"  
"truth"  
"like what you saw?" you winked  
"let me ask my question and you will find out."  
"umm...ok?"  
"truth...or dare."  
"...dare"  
"k..i dare you to..." he stopped and lunged at you, pinning you to the floor. he leaned in close to your face...and kissed you.  
now under any other circumstances you would have said"GET THE F*** OFF OF ME!" and kicked him in the groin. but, you were drunk and heartbroken so instead you made out with him on the floor. when he stopped eating your face, you both got up to see Sakura and Hinata staring at you both in shock.  
"umm k then no more booze tonight..." Sakura said grabbing all the glasses and the mostly empty bottle and went into the kitchen. Hinata just kinda stood there in shock... and Neji just stared at the floor. talk about an awkward silence. you all decided it was time for bed so Sakura found some sleeping bags for all of you. since you are pregnant, they all decided that you get to sleep on the couch, and they will sleep on the floor. You quickly fell asleep.

Chapter 12

You awoke the next morning before every one and you really wanted to be alone, so you were quite happy about that. You found a sheet of paper and pen and wrote a letter saying you were going for a walk and would be back soon enough. You stepped outside and a cool breeze swept across you. It was quite refreshing. You walked slowly along the sidewalk and into the park. Found a small hill under a Sakura tree and you sat down at the base of it. You just thought about all that had happened that night….about Gaara, the baby, Neji, the hangover you had…

You herd rustling in the tree above you and you looked up. You saw a man with gray hair and a mask covering most of his face. He was reading a book; make out paradise by the look of it.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" he said when you looked up.

"Err…who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Kakashi."

"Ohhh I know you, you are part of my team! I'm Narumi. Oh and sorry about yesterday we err, had some problems…"

"I know all about it and I 100% understand. It is an acceptable excuse. How is that going might I ask?"

"Um that's what's wrong… I really don't know what to do! I want the baby…and I want Gaara, but it seems I can't have both…."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No…"

"Well I think it's obvious what you need to do. I won't say more as I have important things to attend to. I hope you can resolve this so we can accept your first mission with us. Good luck Narumi." And with that he jumped from the tree and walked off. Maybe he was right, maybe I should go talk to him you started walking in the direction of your apartment while thinking about what you would say to him when you got there. You arrived and slowly opened the door to get in.

The house was a wreck. What little furniture you had was thrown around and the curtains were torn. Empty beer cans were crushed and scattered all over. Blood and sand was scattered all over the house as well. You gasped at the sight and started frantically looking for Gaara. Luckily, you found him in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want Narumi?" he snapped sensing your presence. "You had fun f***ing random people last night and want more from me? Well too bad. Find someone else to take care of Kiba's kid."

"Gaara…what are you talking about? You are the only person I've ever had sex with…hell Kiba didn't even get the chance to get in me! You killed him! I was terrified he would make it….you are the only one aloud in me…you know my heart belongs to you…just as much as this baby is yours. Think about this Gaara…I…I love you, and only you." As you spoke, the tears came to your eyes uncontrollably. They poured out, and you felt sick. Gaara slowly sat up and looked at you. You soon relizeded his sand was lifting you up and pulling you toward him. He held his arms out and pulled you close. He kissed you passionately but softly. You could tell he was truly sorry…you could feel it in the kiss. When he pulled away, you could see his eyes were brimming with tears. He placed his hands on your stomach and kissed you again, passionately and deeply this time.************ His hands slipped up to your breast and he squeezed them lightly. You let your hands wander over his perfect body and then wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. He let his hands wander into your pants and started rubbing you clit a bit, making you get wetter than you already were. You could feel the bulge in his boxers, and you brushed your knee against him getting him even more aroused. You slipped them off, leaving him completely naked and under you, free for you to do to him whatever you wanted. Punishment was at your fingertips. You reached into the drawer next to the bed and found four belts. You used them to tie his arms and legs to the bed. Now you had him just were you wanted him. You were saddened to see fresh cuts all over his arms from the night before. You tried to ignore them so you would not get distracted. You got off of him and painstakingly slowly started to strip for him. You stood there butt naked and licked your lips looking him over. You could tell he wanted you so bad. He was squirming a bit and his dick was throbbing. You crawled on top of him where your pussy was just barely touching the tip of his dick. He bucked his hips trying to get in you, but you backed up to fast for him. You rubbed it back and forth across the tip, causing him to close his eyes as beads of sweat formed all over his body. You kissed his sweet spot on his neck, and then sunk your teeth into his tender neck. He let out a loud moan, causing you to smile into the bite and start sucking. He struggled in his bonds and tried to struggle to get free…he wanted you more than ever. You kissed down his neck to his dick, and you twirled your tongue down the shaft of his dick. You had to hold him down with all the squirming he was doing. You grabbed his dick and squeezed it and began 2 suck on the tip. You already had him so riled up he was ready to cum one min after you began. You stopped sucking just as you sensed he was almost there and showed mercy, you untied him and he quickly threw himself on top of you. He sucked on your neck as he positioned himself at your entrance. You pulled him to you and he thrust deep into you."" you screamed. He smirked and sunk his teeth into your neck. He started f***ing you violently and hard…going as deep as possible. The feeling was unbelievably incredible. You were in pure ecstasy, as was he. You both came about 5 times a peace, and one final time simultaneously. He fell beside you and kissed you with more passion than he ever had. He held you tight and gazed into your eyes.********************"Narumi, I love you with all my heart…and I'm so so sorry about yesterday….from now on, it's just me, you , and the baby." He kissed your forehead softly and you closed your eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep


End file.
